


Halloween Ramblings

by alistair_theirin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, I tried to be funny, Nobody is Dead, bc why not be cliche, fluff maybe????, i dont think it worked, idk - Freeform, its a mess, mutual crush, nothing bad happens to josh au, wendigos?? what are they hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistair_theirin/pseuds/alistair_theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's kind of amazing what you and Josh can do when you actually work together,'<br/>'Chris -'<br/>'I'm just saying,' he surrendered,<br/>'There's no point, every time I convince myself that maybe there's a small chance he'll like me, it's completely thrown out of the window by something he says or something he does,'<br/>'Like what?'<br/>'I don't know, but I can't pretend that it'll all work out. We're different people,'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Ramblings

'Jess, this is a dumb idea,' Noel said, 'I'm going home okay – this is just – it's not going to work!'  
'It's a Halloween party, calm down, you know everyone here,' Jess said, twirling her pigtail around her finger, pompom's hanging lazily in her other hand. She'd decided to be a zombie cheerleader – even though she'd found being an actual cheerleader too much effort, she still wanted to look the part, even if she was undead while she did it.  
'That's why I'm worried,' she tugged at the hem of her dress, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Noel was being cliché in her choices, and had chosen Alice, with a blood-splattered blue dress to show she at least tried to be in the halloween spirit.  
'Don't be. It's friends.'  
'And Josh.'  
'I'm not sure if you know this, but Josh is your best friend – aside from me,' she winked,  
'But – he's – I -'  
'Yes, you like him, I think everyone knows that – except him,' Jess added quickly, on seeing Noel's face twist with worry, 'It's just Josh. What do you think is going to happen?'  
'What if – I don't know,'  
'Jess! Noel!' Beth's voice came from behind, as Hannah and Josh trailed behind her. The first twin was a female Joker, her normally dark hair now a bright green; the second twin had opted for something slightly more low-key, and was dressed as Invisible Woman. Josh looked like his choice had been put together last minute, but he made a relatively convincing vampire.  
'Fuck me,' Noel hissed under her breath and Jess suppressed her laughter as Beth hugged both girls in turn, Hannah mimicking her,  
'How come you guys are waiting out here?' Josh asked, they looked to each other,  
'Err -' Noel started, her voice dying out, 'We -'  
'Make up check,' Jess quickly said, and Josh looked from Noel to Jess, before he glanced back to the first girl, who was nodding in agreement,  
'Make up check, yeah, don't wanna start the night looking like complete shit,'  
'Not possible,' Josh smirked, and Noel raised her eyebrow at him,  
'Don't be such a flirt, asshat,'  
'So .. what are we waiting for?' Beth said, pushing in between Jess and Noel to ring Mike's doorbell,  
'You okay?' Noel sidled over to Hannah, who looked as nervous as ever,  
'I know it's stupid – I mean he's dating Jess – it's just … I know he knows and that makes it worse, you know?'  
'Don't think about Mike; he's not even worth thinking about, he's just an asshole with pretty eyes,'  
'Did you just say Mike had pretty eyes?' Josh spoke up, and Jess turned with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face,  
'You can shut up,' Noel pointed towards Jess, 'I just said he has nice eyes, alright, apart from that – he's … not my type,'  
'What is your type, Noel?' Beth asked, grinning at her friend,  
'Yeah, Noel?' Hannah added, the three girls looking at her with their lips twisted in sadistic smiles,  
'You all know full well what my type is. Let's not discuss it,'  
'Aw why don't I get to know?' Josh pouted, 'I'm your best friend!'  
'Do you wanna listen to me talk about boys for hours on end? I mean I could, I just thought I'd spare you the heartbreak of realising you'll never have a chance with me,' you grinned, and he clutched at his chest,  
'You wound me.' the door swung open to Mike dressed as Teen Wolf, Letterman jacket and all.  
'Hey!' he swung the door open, grabbing Jess around the waist and pulling her into him, essentially shoving his tongue down her throat. The four made their way into the already half-full main room of Mike's house, the music was on loudly, but not so much to drown out peoples conversations. Noel spotted Emily and Matt dressed as Catwoman and Batman, respectively, but the two were in conversation with a girl Noel recognised from her history class, who was dressed as a pixie.  
'Admired our handiwork yet?' Josh's mouth was next to her ear, she flinched and pulled back, him grinning,  
'What?' she frowned, and he nodded towards Chris and Ashley, who were dressed as Harry and Ginny, 'Holy shit it worked!'  
'Maybe now they'll finally bone,'  
'They better after the effort we fucking put into this – do you know how long it took me to get Ashley to agree to be Ginny?'  
'They'll thank us later,' he smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side,  
'They at least owe us that much.' she noticed Josh looking over to a girl dressed as Pikachu, and felt her heart sink slightly. 'I'm gonna find Sam, I'll see you later.' she pushed his arm off before he could even respond, and he watched after her with a frown as Jess approached him,  
'Where'd she go?'  
'Something about Sam,'  
'You tell her yet?'  
'No,'  
'Are you going to?'  
'No.'  
'You give Chris a lot of shit for not making a move on Ashley for someone who won't make a move on the girl he likes,' Jess took a sip out of her cup with raised eyebrows, and Josh's jaw clenched slightly,  
'It's different,'  
'Bullshit.'  
'I've known her since we were kids,'  
'And?'  
'So it's different! You don't get it,'  
'You're right, I don't.' Jess shrugged and wandered off to the drink table, leaving Josh leaning against the wall. 

'You and Josh had something to do with this didn't you?' Chris found her leaning against the wall, clutching onto an almost empty plastic cup,  
'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she tipped the cup against her lips, draining whatever was left,  
'Ashley told me you convinced her to be Ginny,'  
'I did no such thing! She's probably drunk – she admits herself she's a lightweight,'  
'I appreciate it, though.'  
'You should, you two are cute as shit.'  
'It's kind of amazing what you and Josh can do when you actually work together,'  
'Chris -'  
'I'm just saying,' he surrendered,  
'There's no point, every time I convince myself that maybe there's a small chance he'll like me, it's completely thrown out of the window by something he says or something he does,'  
'Like what?'  
'I don't know, but I can't pretend that it'll all work out. We're different people,' Noel shrugged, 'He's … well, Josh. And I'm me.'  
'You say that like it's a bad thing,'  
'Maybe it is.' she muttered, and Chris frowned at her, placing a hand on her shoulder,  
'I know lately we've all been worried about Josh, but should I be worried about you?'  
'No – no, don't be stupid,' she said, 'It's just a moment of self loathing, tomorrow I'll be fine – I just got my hopes up for tonight, maybe. I thought that something could happen; I kind of forgot that there'd be a load of hot girls here,'  
'And yet, he's still standing with his sisters, not even looking at any of the other girls – weird, right?'  
'Stop, Chris,'  
'That's all I'm saying -' he started to back off into the crowd, 'But you should totally do something.' 

She needed advice. There was one person she could find who would be completely unbiased, but so far she was having difficulty finding said person. Sam clearly hadn't picked a costume that would stand out, and Noel kinda hated her for it.  
'I need to talk to you,' Hannah's voice came from her left,  
'Urgent?' a nod was her response. Hannah gestured outside, and she followed to the patio doors, the chill hitting them as soon as they stepped out,  
'I need you to talk to Josh.'  
'What happened?' they moved to the side as some of the smokers made their way back inside,  
'I think he's off his meds again – I'm not sure, but I found the bottle this morning and it was still full; I didn't wanna ask again cause last time he got so mad and he had a massive argument with Beth and-'  
'Han, I remember, he came to my house at 3am.'  
'I know – I just … I know he'll talk to you, he won't just yell at you. I'm worried about him. After what happened -'  
'I know,' Noel nodded, 'But he's okay. He has all of us now. He...I think he's getting better. How's he doing with Dr. Hill?'  
'I don't know – he won't talk much about it,' Hannah looked past Noel, 'Er, have you seen Matt and Em yet?'  
'What are you-'  
'Always rely on you two to hide from the party,' Noel could hear the smirk in his voice and swiveled around, looking up at Josh,  
'We had important business to talk about, Joshy.'  
'Noel we talked about this whole Joshy thing,'  
'We did but I'm ignoring your choice,' she grinned, 'You'll forever be Joshy. Or Joshington. Your choice,'  
'I'm gonna find Sam,' Hannah gestured back inside with her thumb, 'Make sure you use protection.'  
'HANNAH!' Noel yelled, and Hannah laughed as she left the two alone,  
'I don't know where she gets it from,'  
'Of course you don't,' she smirked, sitting on one of the benches,  
'I can't believe you came as Alice,' Josh sat next to her, tugging lightly at her red hair,  
'You're a fucking vampire. You can't mock cliché costume choices,'  
'Fair point,' he took a swig out of his bottle,  
'Can you drink with your meds?' she asked, and she noticed him tense slightly, before he played it off with a smile,  
'Yeah, it's all good,'  
'You're sure?'  
'Yeah.' he played with the label on the bottle,  
'How's it going?'  
'How's what going?'  
'You know what.'  
'I don't wanna talk about it now, okay?' his voice was gritty and sharp, irritation ringing through,  
'Sorry,' she murmured, 'I'll go back inside – I just – sorry,' she apologised again and got to her feet, but a hand wrapping around her wrist brought her back down,  
'Why do you think I'm not taking them?'  
'I don't –'  
'Tell me,' he said, and she sighed, looking at him for a few seconds,  
'You can't get mad, okay?'  
'I'm not going to.'  
'Hannah was worried. She said she saw your bottle was still full and she thought you'd stopped taking them again,'  
'Goddamit,' he groaned,  
'Josh,' she grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers, 'now I'm worried. You know what happened last time.'  
'I'm taking them,'  
'You promise?'  
'I promise.'  
'Swear on my life,'  
'I swear on your life, I'm taking them.'  
'Good. Now, you better get back to the party, Pikachu's probably missing you.'  
'Who?'  
'The girl dressed as Pikachu?'  
'...what girl?'  
'The girl you were staring at?' she said, and he continued to stare at her blankly, 'The girl you stared at after we saw Ash and Chris,'  
'...I have no fucking idea what you're talking about,' he frowned, before realisation hit him and a smirk played on his lips, 'Did you see what she was standing next to?'  
'No...should I have?'  
'A dude in a dick costume.'  
'...oh my god,' she groaned, her head falling into her hands, 'I didn't even see that, I'm a fucking idiot,'  
'So, you sounded worried about the girl in the Pikachu costume,' he began, shifting to face her fully, pulling one of his legs up so he was partially cross-legged,  
'No I wasn't.'  
'Were you jealous?'  
'Don't be such a dork,' she said, although she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks,  
'You were jealous!'  
'Josh I don't have time for this -'  
'Why were you jealous?' he asked sincerely, and Noel glanced towards him,  
'It doesn't matter – it's nothing, ignore me,'  
'Most people get jealous when they like someone,' he smirked, and she felt her face heat up,  
'I – I – it's -' she stuttered, 'Okay okay fine, yes, I like you, Josh, okay, and believe me, I didn't mean for it to happen it just sort of did somewhere along the way and now it's too late to ignore it because everyone knows; and now literally everyone does know because you were the last one to find out – congrats – and lately it's just been getting harder because I want to be there for you but I can't because it feels like I'm about to scare you away – and now I'm definitely going to because holy shit I've been rambling about how much I like you and you're just sitting there staring at me like I'm a demon oh god okay I'm just gonna-' she quickly pulled her hand away from his and got up, moving swiftly to the door before the hand on her arm pulled her to a stop. 'Josh – please, you don't have to pretend like it's ok when I know it's not -'  
'Noel, just shut up for like 5 seconds,' he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers, arms looping around her waist while one of her hands went to the back of his neck, lightly pulling him closer to her. When she'd imagined this, it hadn't been at Mike's halloween party, while they were both covered in fake blood, their make up smudged and runny, but somehow she didn't care. Mostly she was just thankful it was happening at all. He pulled away and they looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces as Josh rested his forehead against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice I haven't written in like 50 years so it's not very good but i've felt desperate need to write until dawn fic since it came out and its halloween still for like another hour so i was just like w/e and wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> i tried and that's what counts. right.


End file.
